


Crowned Servant

by fanaticfringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticfringe/pseuds/fanaticfringe
Summary: Based off a tumblr post, Arthur and Merlin are teasing each other while Merlin is wearing the crown and suddenly Arthur realizes how beautiful Merlin is... Arthur is King, Gwen is Queen and Merlin is still a servant. This is a Gwen-friendly fic and hints at open/poly relationships. Basically a long Drabble!





	Crowned Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowned Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/339705) by Loa-paperman. 



 

“You did a good job today, Sire.” Merlin murmured as he unclasped the chainmail from the King’s neck, finally freeing him of his armor.

“Job,” Arthur snorted. “That’s one word for it.” He rubbed out a knot in his shoulder as he turned towards his servant.

Merlin chuckled as he set the chainmail down in the wardrobe. “What word did you have in mind, my king?” He paced to the desk and chair that Arthur stood at, and sorted the parchment and ink on the tabletop. “Calling? Duty? Destiny?” Of course, Merlin knew that all those words and more couldn’t describe Arthur’s place in the world, and what he does for it. Even still, he can’t let go of an opportunity to tease the blond man.

“Oh what, you think I’m doing this for the fame and fortune?” Arthur asked.

“Of course not,” Merlin said. “You’re in it for the women and power, naturally.”

Arthur shoved Merlin’s shoulder. “Alright then, big guy, if you know so well what a King’s motivation should be, then you are obviously better suited at the job than I am.” He then grabbed Merlin’s wrist and marched them to the adjourning Throne Room, and to the pillow with Arthur’s crown laid.

“I - What?” Merlin laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

Arthur stopped them short and plucked the crown from its pillow and placed it on Merlin’s head without pause. Merlin’s lips quirked, and his shoulders bunched around his ears uncomfortably.

“Alright, my King.” Arthur said without looking at Merlin, reaching for the royal cloak and staff. “As the most just and good King Camelot has known, what is your first decree?” He turned with the objects only to drop them as Merlin launched himself at Arthur, knocking him to the ground. “Ouch!” Arthur shouted as his ass hit the stone floors.

“My first decree is that you’re a clotpole and you will be my manservant.” Merlin grinned, pressing Arthur’s shoulders into the cold marble. “And you will do as I say! Clean my drawers, Arthur.”

Recovering from the fall, Arthur for the first time looked at Merlin in the Royal Crown. The sparkling sapphires and gold shined in a mocking comparison to Merlin’s wide blue eyes, his bright smile and his gentle laughter. Arthur gasped, just a little, and thought about how on earth has he never noticed how beautiful Merlin was.

Then, the crown dipped a few inches down Merlin’s head and slid over his eyes. Merlin’s mouth curled into a frown, and he sighed. “Oh!” He said frustratingly.

Arthur reached a hand in between them, the grip on his shoulders not too tight, and with one finger pushed the crown back up. “I think you need a smaller crown!”

“There you two are!” The men turned as Gwen’s voice called out to them from the doorway. She was still in her riding gear, having just returned from visiting her brother on the outskirts of the kingdom. “It’s late, my King, and I’ve missed you. Won’t you two stop messing around and join me in the bedchambers?” She smiled, ever the sweet and lovely queen.

“Alright, my love! Coming!” Arthur groaned as he stood. “I think you bruised me.”

“You know,” Merlin said, a hand on the crown to keep it from slipping. “She could have been referring to me. Now that I’m King and all.” He wagged his eyebrows at the blond.

Arthur chuckled. “Don’t be silly, Merlin. Of course she was speaking to you!” He lifted the crown off Merlin’s head. “After all, who else will draw our bath and clean her boots?” Merlin rolled his eyes and marched obediently to the bedchambers. “Oh! And fetch us dinner, will you? I’m starving!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The next morning’s council meetings were dull and repetitive. There was general peace throughout the kingdom, and there was not much to do other than speculate as to when the neighboring kingdom, with which Arthur had made peace with a week ago, would send the funds in trade to the food supplies that Camelot has sent. There were a million scenarios as to why the gold and money had not arrived yet, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Arthur yawned as Lord Kent of Treasury went into another lecture as to how the loss would affect the economy. Arthur’s eyes traveled to Merlin, who stood in the corner of the room next to the beverage cart. Merlin wasn’t looking at Arthur but instead was staring out the window at the birds. The blue early morning light cast shadows across his cheekbones, his lips swollen and red from when he wet them a few seconds ago. Arthur tilted his head slightly and felt the weight of the crown on his head shift.

Arthur loved Guinevere dearly, and would treasure her to the day that he died. When she wore her crown, delicate golden leaves tangled in her chocolate brown curls, Arthur was filled with a sense of pride. She was a gracious, fair queen, who loved her people. He felt a fondness for her that was unmatched in the entire kingdom.

However, Arthur thought, he had never felt as frozen as he had when Merlin donned the King’s crown. As Arthur gazed at his servant now, he remembered last night, the gentle smile, the glittering laughter in his vibrant eyes, his hands pressed into the King’s shoulders, his legs around his hips.

And more than that, but the swoon in his stomach when Merlin gave Arthur orders, told him to clean and obey. Arthur felt that same fluttering in his stomach now, his heart palpating. There was a tingling below his belt.

Lord Kent cleared his throat. It was not directed at Arthur, but at Agravaine, and the two men were bickering needlessly at the state of the kingdom. “Gentlemen,” Arthur injected, feeling the heat in his cheeks as he now realized what he had been thinking of. “I think today’s meeting has gone on long enough. There is nothing we can do but wait and hope that the Sabians will honor their end of the trade. This meeting is dismissed.”

As the lords and councilmen stood, packing their parchment and notes, Merlin came to his side. “There’s nothing else on the schedule today, Sire. What would you like to do?”

Still blushing, Arthur cleared his throat and stood. “I think I will retire to my chambers for a bit, I’m not feeling well.” He couldn’t look Merlin in the face, not without giving away what he’s thinking.

Merlin followed Arthur through the door and into the hall. “Should I fetch Giaus? Or Gwen?” He asked.

Arthur shook his head. “I assure you that’s not needed, Merlin. I simply need to rest for a little bit.”

Merlin sighed and bumped shoulders with Arthur. “I understand. Sitting in that room all day, must be tiring.”

Arthur just nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Being a King is very stressful, I imagine.” Merlin continued, his shoulder rubbing against Arthur’s with every step. Arthur knew that he was walking entirely too close, but he could not will his feet to step farther out of reach. He hummed, to show that he was still listening.

“Just siting in a chair, all day. How straining.” Merlin’s voice turned mocking, and Arthur could not hold the chuckle that escaped him.

“Why, you’ve even grown a grey hair!” Arthur stopped in his tracks, his attempt to not look Merlin in the eyes forgotten.

“What?” Arthur all but shouted. “I don’t have grey hair!” Merlin’s lips, god how can they still be so red?, twisted into a smirk.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!” And before Arthur could respond, Merlin reached up a plucked the hair from the top of Arthur’s head. Arthur yelled at the sudden pain and grabbed his head, crown tilting to the side. Merlin grinned and held up three strands of silver, curly hair.

“Why you-“ they had stopped at the exact right spot in the Hall, as Arthur realized he pushed Merlin into his bedchambers. Merlin stumbled backwards a few steps before righting himself and twisting into a leap for the bed. Arthur was close behind, and he landed on the mattress with a thump, quickly wrestling Merlin to be pressed against the bed beneath him. They were in a mirror image of yesterday, and the though drove blood back to Arthur’s cheeks, and other places.

“Let off!” Merlin squirmed, his slim body convulsing uselessly under Arthur’s.  
  
Arthur tried to come up with something, anything to say, but the image of Merlin writhing in his bed, yelling in name, cheeks flushed and limbs pinned down, rendered him mute. He couldn’t think, couldn’t act, couldn’t help but notice the sweat on Merlin’s brow, the frame of his ink black hair spread across the covers, the rise of his chest as it pressed again his own.

Merlin stilled, as Arthur had yet to say anything. Arthur’s mouth dried, and throat constricted as those insanely blue eyes met his own. His eyebrows creased and he breathed Arthur’s name out, a question. Merlin’s eyes slid to Arthur’s lips. Arthur knew, he shouldn’t do this, how could he, what about Gwen?

None of that mattered the moment Merlin leaned up and pressed his lips against the King’s. Arthur moaned almost immediately, and a hand moved from Merlin’s wrist to his cheek, holding his servant there, holding him still.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen. Every synapses was firing, every nerve alive with want, with need. Merlin was pliant, he gave Arthur everything he had, but demanding, and he took what he pleased. Merlin’s hair was so soft, as Arthur carded a hand through it, and his body so strong, so warm. Merlin was all hard angles and sharp bones, soft lips and sweet moans. Arthur was drowning in it.

How did it take so long for Arthur to realize he needed this, needed Merlin?

They broke apart and gasped for air, more to cool the glowing embers between them than the lack of oxygen to their brains. Merlin’s eyes remained closed, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to lean back in, to kiss him.  
  
Merlin, with his eyes still closed tight, turned his head away. “We can’t do this,” he said quietly.

It was like Arthur had swallowed a stone. A weight fell into the pit of his stomach, his throat sore and rough , his heart throbbing. “Merlin, I-“ he spoke, but then stopped. What could he say? That they could do this? That he didn’t care for Gwen anymore? That he loved him?

“No, Arthur.” Merlin sat up, and Arthur eased back off of the man, squatting over his heals. “You’re married, to Gwen. You’re King. You’re expected to produce an heir together.” Merlin finally met Arthur’s eyes. They were watering, about to spill.

“Do you...” Arthur’s voice cracked. “Do you want me?” He finally asked, voice wavering. Tears fell from Merlin’s eyes, and he quickly brought a hand up to wipe them away. Arthur wanted to hold him, to kiss the tears away.

“Of course I want you, Arthur.” Merlin sighed. “I want you in my bed, I want you in my life, I want to wake up to you-I love you, Arthur. But we can’t have that. I can’t have you.” He turned to stand, and Arthur grabbed the wrist closest to him, ran his thumb in soothing circles at the jumping pulse there.

“Merlin, wait” but Merlin pulled the wrist away sharply and bolted out the door.

The stone in the pit of his stomach grew to a boulder.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

In the weeks following Merlin continued to serve Arthur, but only that. He appeared only with Gwen in the room, pretended that everything was normal, that there wasn’t a gaping hole between the two of them. When she left, Merlin went silent, carried out his duties, and left at the earliest connivence.

Arthur was miserable.

Gwen had obviously noticed, and tried to help him, to listen. Arthur didn’t dare speak about what had happened between the two of them. She grew more worried by the day, and was never fooled by the false joy he showed when in her presence.

When she had had enough, she packed her bags. Arthur was broken, but she swore she wasn’t leaving him. She told him that he needed space, and that when he was ready to talk about it, he could send for her at her brother’s.

Her gentle smile, her calm understanding, he didn’t feel he deserved it. And what’s worse, was that Merlin’s normal act was gone. Arthur could not spy on the smiles he gave Gwen anymore. He couldn’t wait for his laugh. It was just...quiet.

Arthur drafted a thousand letters to Gwen, confessing to the kiss, and to his love for Merlin. His love for his wife, his Queen never faded or faltered, but his love for Merlin... It was completely all-consuming, like a fire had been ignited in his chest. In the end, Arthur couldn’t bring himself to send any of the letters. Instead, he sent a small note, stating:

 

Dearest Guinevere,

I promise, we will speak soon my love.  
Pass on my warmest regards to your brother and his family.

Love, Arthur

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The neighboring kingdom of the Sabiens had yet to send the gold in their trade. When a messenger from Camelot had attempted to deliver a letter of inquiry, he was met with an army at the kingdom’s gates. While the food that Camelot has supplied was excess, the farmers were now in debt to the labor and materials they used. Farm hands quit from lack of wage, and the crops were slowly falling into ruins.

Arthur and his men rode to the border, with Merlin by his side. In the four nights they set camp during their travel, Merlin had chosen the farthest spot from his King to sleep. Arthur slept fitfully, and woke with sores and a chill in his spine.

On the fifth day of their journey, they arrived at the border. Guarded by his army, King Sebastian stood tall and proud, flanked by violence and destruction. Arthur swallowed the nervousness and dismounted from his horse.

“King Arthur,” the older man called with a wide grin. “What a surprise.”

“King Sebastian,” Arthur nodded, and took two steps forward, tugging off his gloves. “I must say, it really isn’t.”

The older man laughed and marched forward, pulling Arthur into a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his knights freeze, calculating and ready for a fight.

“I do apologize for the inconvenience. My people were not as willing to accept the peace between us as our government was.”

Arthur raised a brow. “I see,” he said, even though he did not.

King Sebastian smiled warmly. “Please pay no mind to my guards. They are here for all of our projection.” The gates opened behind the two Kings and a cart loaded with gold coins and blocks came through. “Here is your payment, as part of our agreement. You may also have Agatha and Athena, our two finest steeds, as an apology for the wait.” There were two gorgeous white horses pulling the cart, strong and healthy specimens.

“Thank you, King Sebastian.” Arthur nodded as his men gathered the cart and horses into their party. “I trust that any future negotiations will be handled with haste and priority?”

“Of course, Camelot has been kind and fruitful for my people. I will not stand for delay such as this again.” Sebastian clapped Arthur on the back. “Will the King and his men be joining us before your travels back?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Actually, we have urgent matters to attend at the citadel. And precious cargo to transfer.”

Sebastian nodded. “Of course, my liege. You are welcome anytime.” The guards at the gate shifted their staffs, spears glinting in the sunlight. Very welcoming.

That night Arthur waited until Merlin had chosen a spot to lay, near the edge of camp and away from the fire, where it was the coldest. Arthur marched over, already in his bedclothes with his sword and his mat. When he laid the mat down, right next to the servants, Merlin protested. “Arthur...”

Arthur was hearing none of it. He sat down on the mat and adjusted his blankets-he brought an extra for Merlin. “You have to stop doing this.”

Merlin shrugged. “I’m not doing anything. You’re the one-“

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

At this, Merlin looked down at his hands. “I told you, Arthur. We can’t.”

Arthur breathed deep. “I love Gwen.”

Merlin looked up, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. But he said nothing, so Arthur continued. “She will always be my Queen. And I hope one day that she will give me an heir. Whether that child be mine, or someone else’s.” A tear fell from Merlin’s eye, but it was Arthur this time to reach up and wipe it away with his thumb, lingering on the soft skin there.

“I wrote to Gwen before we left, Merlin.” Merlin let out a deep breath, and more tears fell. “I told her that I’m in love with you, and that I cannot change that, or ignore it.”

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed. “You can’t-“

“I can.”

“But-“ a sudden loud noise from camp startled them both. Arthur sprung up with his sword and leap toward the action.

The cart of gold was a Trojan Horse. Bandits fell from the boards beneath and shot arrows at the Knights. Arthur deflected two arrows with his sword and sliced one of the bandits, but he was not fast enough. Two arrows came towards his chest at the speed of sound and Arthur had no time to dodge. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain and the end, but it never came.

Moments passed and Arthur opened his eyes to see the arrows suspended in the air, two feet away. Beside them, stood Merlin, with an arm outstretched and eyes burning bright gold. The arrows fell and Merlin shouted something at the bandits with a silver tongue and eyes that were so bright and golden, and the bandits all fell, one after the other.

“Merlin?”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Merlin stood frozen in the middle of camp, every eye on him. Arthur stared at him for one, maybe two minutes but for him it felt like a lifetime. Merlin couldn’t meet his eyes, and fear held a line in his shoulders. He was afraid of Arthur.

“Death toll! Sound out!” Arthur suddenly shouted, trying to snap back into action. He and Merlin would talk, but he needed his men to be safe first.

Gwaine was the first to respond. “No one is dead, Sire. Percival and Leon are injured.” He paused, then looked to the bodies surrounding Merlin. “Of the bandits, I’m not sure.” He said a little quieter.

Finally, Merlin spoke. “They’re not dead,” he said. “They’re kind of in comas, only I can wake them up.”

Arthur nodded, and he could taste the tension in the air. The knights either stared at Merlin or didn’t, and a few had their hands on their swords.

“Okay. Drew, and Baron, dump the gold and load the bandits, Percy and Leon onto the cart. Take them back to Camelot and tell them that the Sabiens are coming for the citadel.” The two knights nodded and set to work. “Gwaine, Tristian, Kylar and Drax, arm yourselves and pack up. We are going to intercept and hold off the army until the troops arrive.” Everyone set to work.

Arthur walked to Merlin. The other man took two steps back, eyes flashing pale in fear. Arthur frowned, and something in him screamed out. When he spoke, he did so gently. “Merlin, I-“ he stopped, not sure what to say. “Thank you,” Merlin looked up, shocked. “You saved my life. I imagine, more times than I will ever know.”

Merlin’s smile, small and sad but just for Arthur, confirmed that he said the right thing. “I want you to tell me about them when we get home.”

Merlin nodded, and then quietly said “okay.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

They set to work, Merlin dressing Arthur in his armor and packing the camp with the others. They were on the trail through the woods in minutes.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, coming up behind him and grabbing his attention. “You should know.. I might be able to do something about the army, if you want it.”

Arthur turned to him on his horse, a brow quirked. “Yes?”

“Well, my father was Balinor.”

Arthur started. “The dragon lord?” He breathed out an exasperated laugh. “So are you telling me that you are the last Dragon Lord now?”

Merlin simply nodded, looking to the woods ahead of them. “Too bad,” Arthur continued, “that there are no more Dragons to call.”

“There’s two, actually.” Merlin stared casually, as if speaking of the weather. “I can explain later, but you should know, Arthur,” and he finally turned to his King, eyes shining and bright blue even in the dim woods. “I am sorry, for lying to you. I’ve wanted to tell you so many times.” He paused and looked at his own hands, as if ashamed, as if waiting for rejection. “I just-I never could-“

“You could never be sure if I’d follow my father’s footsteps.” Arthur finished for him. Merlin looked back, and this time the blue orbs were filled with so much sadness, sorrow. “Merlin, what I confessed to you before, what I wrote to Gwen. That hasn’t changed for me.”

Merlin choked, and Arthur saw that he was crying heavily now, tears streaming down his face. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice hopeful and sorrowful all in one.

“Always, Merlin.” Again, a smile, so small and only for Arthur. He wanted nothing but to kiss those lips, taste those tears on his skin. “And when we return to Camelot,” Arthur said. “After we have a long talk, and you explain everything, I intend to lift the ban on sorcery, by royal decree.”

Merlin’s smile was brilliant now, and Arthur couldn’t believe it was at him. “I promise you, Merlin. No harm shall come to you while I am alive.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

King Sebastian backed off pretty quickly when two massive dragons hovered over his head. They broke the treaty and rewrote it, and Camelot received more gold and food and supplies that they ever had before. In the following months, the people of his kingdom revolted and became the first direct democracy in wales.

When they got home, with the image of the Dragon Lord still in his mind, Arthur wasn’t in the mood for talking. “Later,” Arthur said quickly, before pressing Merlin back against the wall and crashing his lips against the sorcerer’s. Merlin moaned and whines and pressed back, and Arthur felt like he was melting and drowning, it was all too much but it would never be enough.

Arthur licked into Merlin’s mouth while guiding him back towards the bed and pinned him there, all the while feeling the shape of Merlin’s smile against his lips, the sound of joy and content emitting from his lungs, and Arthur felt a surge of pride and greed to know that he made those sounds happen, and he’s the only one that ever will.

They stripped down until they were bare and vulnerable to each other, and Merlin rolled them over and pinned Arthur with his thighs around his waist and hands on his wrists, and then there was blinding heat and pleasure and pain, and with every inch of his body Arthur knew he could never let Merlin go, that he loves him and needs him and won’t stop at anything to have him.

After they made love, Merlin told Arthur everything, with kisses to his chest and whispers in his ears, with tears from his eyes and tears from Arthur’s too. When it was over and there was no more secrets to bare, they made love again and this time it was softer, slower, and they told each other delicately, as if afraid it would fall away: I love you.

Gwen arrived in a week’s time, like she had promised. There was no lost love between Arthur and her, and they kissed not as a goodbye, but as a promise to never leave. She packed her things and took them to the next corridor over, and within a month Lancelot moved in, with Arthur’s blessing, and with a long talk of what it means to be the keeper of the Queen’s heart, as something they would share.

The day after their arrival home, Arthur lifted the ban and publicly announced Merlin’s promotion to Court Sorcerer and Chief Advisor. Occasionally, as Kings do, there would be enemies and protestors fighting against Magic’s return to Camelot, but the promise of dragon’s fire quickly put an end to that.

And someday, maybe if King Arthur gives a crown to both of the loves of his life, how could anyone stand in their way?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually the only fic i have ever finished writing and am happy with enough to post! I haven’t watched the series in years but i came across this post and the story demanded to be wrote. That being said! Total credit to the original idea and the artist!!!


End file.
